


Awkward

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [28]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smirk firmly in place, I do my best to saunter over to the newcomer, fully intending to make the most of this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 June 2016  
> Word Count: 359  
> Written for: wasted_lipstick  
> Prompt: 49. “Well this is awkward…”  
> Summary: Smirk firmly in place, I do my best to saunter over to the newcomer, fully intending to make the most of this moment.  
> Spoilers: Post-series finale random speculation for Veronica and Sister Greta. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let me start off by saying that my D20 has proven once again to be entirely cracktacular to the point that I think it gives me these pairings solely to make me groan and Damien laugh like he did in episode 01x07 "Abattoir". That said, I kind of like speculating on what heaven, hell, and purgatory would be like in this particular universe, so don't be surprised if this comes up again, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I want to laugh, but it hurts too much. I thought this whole afterlife thing was supposed to fix that shit, but apparently not. Thankfully, my mom made sure those roots were removed before she had me cleaned up and buried. That didn't help me when I died and showed up here, but she didn't really have any say in that, did she?

"Where am I?"

Smirk firmly in place, I do my best to saunter over to the newcomer, fully intending to make the most of this moment. She has a wound in the same area as I do. Interesting. I wonder who got her. Was it my mom? Did she take vengeance for my death? Did I finally come first for once?

"Oh no! No, not you!"

Guess the newcomer's seen me and realized what's going on. Good. I can't wait to torment her for the rest of eternity.

"Oh yes, it's me," I reply, patting her cheek none too gently. "Thought you were rid of me, did you? Thought you were some perfect, pious saint to go to heaven when you died? Well, this is awkward…"

"This isn't possible. I have done nothing wro--"

"You let me die. You knew it would eventually bring my mother to you. Were you planning to kill her with my pistol, too?" I lean down to press my hand to her wound, laughing as she cries out. "Looks like she got to you first. Good. I'll take it."

"Not your mother." She gasps out the words, interspersed with painful noises that I know well. "Damien…"

"Are you kidding me? The prodigal son killed you? Damn it! He's still beating me, even in death."

"B-Buried alive. Your mother didn't stop them."

"Why would she? You're nothing to her, unless she wanted to torture you for killing me. Then again, being buried alive is pretty decent torture, isn't it?"

"That's not what happened."

"I really don't care what happened. You're as dead as I am, and you've realized that your God isn't as perfect and loving as you thought. You get to dwell on that for eternity. That's revenge enough for me."


End file.
